


Não desista

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Introspection, Love, M/M, Past Lives
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Yuri abandonou-se a um suspiro no vento.Exatamente um ano atrás, talvez não teria achado de poder-se encontrar lá, não teria tido ideia do tipo de pessoa que teria sido, da vida que teria vivido.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Não desista

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**Não desista**

_“Kurushikutatte alright bokura wa do or die_

_Kibou wo nigirishime tatakau one more round.”_

_[É muito doloroso, nós fazemos ou morremos_

_Agarrou-me à minha esperança, tenho que combater um outro round]_

Yuri abandonou-se a um suspiro no vento.

Exatamente um ano atrás, talvez não teria achado de poder-se encontrar lá, não teria tido ideia do tipo de pessoa que teria sido, da vida que teria vivido.

Olhou em volta, a lançar uma rápida olhadela na praia, a debruçar-se sobre as famílias e as casais, a abandonar-se de bom grado a um sorriso.

Só um ano atrás, estava à beira dum abismo. Tinha tentado muitas vezes de construir-se a sua fatia de felicidade, e tantas vezes tinha falhado, tinha-se sentido rejeitado, recusado, e tinha perdido a conta das vezes que tinha pensado de desistir, de escolher para si um destino diferente do que sempre tinha desejado.

Suspirou outra vez, e logo ofereceu a sua cara ao vento, a sentir de repente a sua respiração fazer-se mais serena.

“Olá, gato!” ouviu uma voz familiar atrás dele, antes de sentir-se abraçar de Yuya.

Virou-se, a sorrir-lhe, e pôs-se em bicos de pés para beijar-lhe os lábios.

“Estou a esperar-te há quase um quarto de hora. Começava a acreditar que quisesses chatear-me.”

O seu namorado baixou a casa em desculpas, logo sorriu-lhe.

“Pensavas mesmo que teria chateado ao meu namorado no dia do nosso aniversario?”

Yuri fingiu de pensa-lo, logo abanou a cabeça e tomou-lhe a mão, a começar a caminhar com ele no passadiço.

“Fizeste-me sofrer tanto que acreditava que não quisesses fazer-me sentir muito seguro.” fez troça dele, nada serio.

Takaki suspirou, a abanar a cabeça.

“Não lembres-me de quando estava tão tolo de não entender que amava-te.”

Yuri não respondeu à sua afirmação, mas sorriu.

Tinha estado difícil. Nunca tinha estado simples fazer-se aceitar de Yuya como alguns de amar, mas tinha arriscado tudo e eventualmente tinha ganhado, tinha lutado ainda e ainda mais para encontrar aquela felicidade.

Tinha-o acreditado, e agora tinha tudo.

Suspirou, pela enésima vez, sereno.

Depois de todo o que tinha apostado para ter o direito de apertar essa mão, nunca mais ia liberta-la.


End file.
